kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'F' arc, F'' standing for Fang (Memory) and Fake. It is the debut of Double's FangJoker form. Synopsis Discovering a horrible secret from Saeko and seeing his partners captured by Arms Dopant, Philip must figure a way to save them even if using the unstable Fang Memory. Plot After confronted by Saeko, Philip now his true given name. Saeko then offers Philip to go with them, but Philip refuses. She then assumes Dopant form to take Philip by force. After resisting temptation from the Fang Memory, Philip escapes using RevolGarry. Though he must leave Shotaro and Akiko in the hand of Arm Dopant and suddenly, Philip loses consciousness. After he wakes up in the base, Kurata calls Philip to the Tsubasa district and surrender or he will kill Shotaro. Philip knows there is no choice but go to the district. He keeps driving off the Fang Memory until he is visited by Watcherman and Santa-chan, both looking for Shotaro, and Detective Makura, who learned of Fuyumi's visit to the agency. Learning she was released, Philip saves Fuyumi from the police as he needs answers. Though he's no longer the Kenji she knew, Fuyumi refuses to give up on her partner, giving Philip the final resolve to save Shotaro as he runs into the Fang Memory. On the other side, a bound Shotaro and Akiko are discussing about how to escape. Shotaro tells that the seventh Gaia Memory, the Fang Memory is their only help. But on the previous battle (in Movie War 2010) straining Philip's mind and body drastically, leaving both of them wonder if Philip can use it properly. On the next day, with Saeko watching, the Arms Dopant forces Akiko to hold Shotaro over a set of spikes by rope and pulley, and just as she is to lose her grip, the Fang Memory saves Shotaro. Philip then appears and tries to change into Double FangJoker, but Shotaro say that he doesn't have a chance. Philip changes into Double FangJoker before gone unfortunate berserk, leaving Shotaro in comatose. A berserk Philip's Double defeats all Masquerade Dopants, before the Dopant almost gets hit by it, he uses Akiko as a living shield. But Double stops his slash towards Akiko at last moment, as Shotaro finds Philip consciousness in the burning Gaia Library to snap him out of the berserk rage and bring the Gaia Library back to normal. Shotaro's saying that they are partners makes Philip stabilize FangJoker and defeat the Arms Dopant with the Fang Streiser Maximum Drive, shattering the Arms Memory. The two then continue to chase Saeko, but Philip is exhausted and Shotaro takes control using Double's CycloneJoker. While chasing the Taboo Dopant, Double assumes Luna Trigger using the Trigger Full Burst Maximum Drive to finish off the Dopant. At the last moment Nazca Dopant saves her. After saving a little girl as HeatMetal in front of Jinno and the police force, the Kamen Rider's reputation is saved and they return home. After closing the case, though Shotaro worries that the Fang Memory's resurfacing is a prelude to things to come, Akiko calls to Shotaro as Philip has decided to put on weight, to disastrous results, while the Fang Memory encounters a strange blue beetle-like device. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Fang **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **FangJoker, CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, HeatMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 44, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Reappearance of FangJoker after Movie War 2010. *The Beetle Phone made a brief appearance at the end of the episode. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess, The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe, The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider and The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｆの残光／相棒をとりもどせ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｆの残光／相棒をとりもどせ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode Category:New Year Episode